bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 1
Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 1 'is the 12th Season Four episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 65th overall episode. It's Part 1 of Midwinter's Night Fright. Plot The citizens plan a fun winter Spook Out in Monsieur Pine's forest, but Scarecrow uses it to get rid of the Candys by scaring them himself. Episode (The episode begins days after the previous episode. The kids are in their winter clothes and playing field hockey on a cold day. Lolipop is sitting near a tree, reading a book.) * {'''Chandelee} "Now it's your turn, Gelatin!" * {Gelatin Soft} "What? Oh, it's my turn." (He goes to steal the puck from Chandelee. Vanilla was next to him, and accidentally used Iron Hand on him. Gelatin was sent flying into the trees. Lolipop saw this.) * {Chondoller} (teasing) "And it looks like one of the Snobbish Brothers messed up again." * {Vanilla Cake} "Since when am I a snob?!" (Lolipop sighs to herself, and goes to find Gelatin. The scene cuts to the forest.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Gelatin! Gelatin, answer me!" (Gelatin pops out from behind a tree, quickly wiping spider webs off his clothes.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Ewewewewewewew! Yuck! Spider webs!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Glad you're okay, Gelatin." * {Gelatin Soft} "Ugh! How dare they not understand that being clean is better!" (Both looked around the forest.) * {Gelatin Soft} "My, this forest is awfully gloomy." * {Lolipop Pops} "Let's go back, Gelatin." (The two try to find their way back.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Loli dear, please do ''hurry." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "We are." (The two flew faster. Lolipop's tail hits a rope, and a snowball with a spooky face tied on a rope swung down. Lolipop and Gelatin screamed in terror. Suddenly, they stopped when some familiar characters come from behind a tree. It turns out they are the mayor, Dandelion, and Sweetheart.) * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "Oh, sorry to scare you children." * {'Dandelion'} "But still, the two of you..." * {'Sweetheart'} "We awfully frightened." * {'Mayor Jupiter'} (''to Sweetheat & Dandelion) "It was a success." (The three stallions laughed.) * {Lolipop Pops} "What's this about?!" * {Mayor Jupiter} (sternly) "Now, don't you get worked up." (happily) "As you can see..." * {Dandelion} "We're having a little something this evening. A Midwinter Night Fright." * {Gelatin Soft} "Midwinter Night Fright?" * {Sweetheart} "That's right. Midwinter Night Fright." (The three stallions chuckled. Lolipop and Gelatin looked at each other.) ---------- (The kids are looking at an advertisement paper on Midwinter Night Fright.) * {Chandelee} "A Midwinter Night Fright?" * {Lemon Drop} "Do you guys know about it?" * {Sugar Pie} "I know it's gonna sound scary!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Aw, you're just being a baby. The mayor and the others are so enthusiastic about it." * {Blueberry Jam} "And listen to this." (reading from the ad) "It says that those might find the Mulberry Box, and they'll be in for a special surprise." * {Caramel Cider} "But that's gonna be taken place at night in the cold, right?" (A snowball falls in front of them. Turns out it was Bustle, along with Gastro.) * {Bustle} "Ha ha! Scared yet?" * {Sugar, Lemon, Cinnamon} "Eeeek!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Oh, come on! What's up with you guys?" * {Bustle} "This is how Midwinter Night Fright should be, otherwise it would not be interesting." * {Gastro} (nods) "It brings back memories. I was so scared I ran, but I tripped and fell into an icy pond." * {Bustle} "It's something kids these days need to be taught." * {Gastro} "I agree!" * {Choco Cream} "All the other guys are acting weird." (We cut to Sir Big Rings and Hazele near the store entrance.) * {Sir Big Rings} "It's great to learn there are frightening things in this world." * {Hazele} "What fearless child would rather grow up to be sympathetic?" (We cut to Parm and Mrs Jupiter talking.) * {Parm} "...I didn't want to be scared anymore, so I hugged him." * {Mrs Jupiter} "That's when I found my love." (Red Unicorn and Pink Pegasus heard the mares talking, and looked at each other.) * {Parm} "We were hugging each other. We were scared and all alone in the cold darkness." * {Mrs Jupiter} "It was too ''cold for me..." (Red and Pink caught themselves looking at each other, and both are trying not to laugh.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "So now, the adults are making excuses..." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "They're really just doing it for their own fun!" (A while later, the kids were eating lunch outside Eggplant's restaurant.) * {'Eggplant'} "Midwinter Night Fright, huh? Those were the good old days. So, are you kids gonna try?" * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "I...I don't know. Should we?" * {'Gelatin Soft'} "Honestly, I don't think Lolipops will join such an event that's too much for her. Are you, Lolipops?" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "No way! I'm going!" * {'Chandelee'} "What? Why?" * {'Chondoller'} "Yeah, why?" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "I can't just be scared for no reason! It's better if we do some training, right? Snicker, Cinnamon, Sugar, and Lemon! Are you going?" * {'CInnamon, Sugar, Lemon, Snicker'} "NO!" (The three girls and Snicker zoomed away, not coming back.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Red! Are you going?" * {'Red Unicorn'} (''trying not to laugh) "I...If Pink is going..." * {Pink Pegasus} (muffled giggle) "I-I will go too...hm hm...if Red goes..." * {Blue Alicorn} "I've planned on going from the start." * {Vanilla Cake} "I'm going. Blueberry, are you?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Well, I suppose I could ''come along." * {'Cotton & Choco'} "We're going!" * {'Gelatin'} "Me too." * {'Rainbow & Caremel'} "Us as well." (We cut to the castle. Grim Reaper had just told Scarecrow about it.) * {'Scarecrow'} "What? They're doing Midwinter Night Fright in this cold weather?" * {'Grim Reaper'} "That's exactly why they're doing it. The best way to beat the chills is to get the heat. Would you like to participate?" * {'Scarecrow'} "...It's the perfect chance to play pranks on the citizens..." * {'Grim Reaper'} "Some of the Candys are going too." * {'Scarecrow'} "Awesome! Then we're in!" (We cut to the throne room, where the two villains converse with the genie.) * {'Genie'} "Scarecrow, what can I do for you on this frosty day?" * {'Scarecrow'} "Send me a ghost for Midwinter Night Fright." * {'Grim Reaper'} "That will ''really ''scare the townspeople." * {'Genie'} "Ah. In that case, your current unpaid bill is..." * {'Scarecrow'} "Aw no! Do I have to do that?" * {'Genie'} "Y...Yes you do." * {'Grim Reaper'} "What the fudge?! You son of a big mouth! Why do we have to give a fuming feather about that?!" * {'Genie'} "Because we're a business." * {'Scarecrow'} "This transaction is suspended!" (The genie disappears into his lamp.) * {'Scarecrow'} "We'll just have to do this ourselves!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "It'll definitely be enough to scare those goofballs." (Both laugh. We cuts to a nighttime scene. The air was even colder and there was very little snow on the ground. The kids -- Lolipop, Blueberry, Choco, Vanilla, Caramel, Cotton, Gelatin, Rainbow, Chandelee, and Chondoller -- and the three ponies are attired with their winter clothes. Chandelee is holding a flashlight. In a distance, they can see some of the townspeople waiting by two long torches on either side of the entrance to the Midwinter Night Fright area.) * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "At last. You all came." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "We're not a bunch of cowards who'd be scared by something silly like Midwinter Night Fright." * {'Sweetheart'} "Well, why are you just standing there bluffing?" (''chuckles) * {Mayor Jupiter} "Since there's a straight path through the forest, you won't get lost in there." * {Dandelion} "So who's going in?" (Everyone, except Rainbow and Vanilla, stared at each other in fear.) * {Chondoller} "Who is..." (They heard a crow cawing and flying away.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Does it really seem that scary?" * {Choco Cream} "It's fun...in a spooky way." * {Mayor Jupiter} "In that case, would Gelatin Soft like to go first?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Me? Oh, no no no. I think I'll pass." * {Cotton Puffy} "It would be a lot safer if a kid or two is or are brave enough to go first, right?" * {Mayor Jupiter} "Hmmm...Blue Alicorn, what about you?" (BA cowers) "I heard that you wanted to try the most." * {Blue Alicorn} "Hm -- ah, well...that is..." * {Mayor Jupiter, Dandelion, Sweetheart} (in a slightly creepy tone) "Get in there!" * {Blue Alicorn} "F...fine." (His horn glows white like a flashlight so he can find his way around. He disappears into the darkness.) * {Caramel Cider} "He's one brave stallion..." (They heard his scream. Blue Alicorn flies out of the dark forest and falls into a pile of snow, half of his body is sticking out.) * {Blue Alicorn} (muffled) "A ghost came after me! It was really scary!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "Oh, now you're already giving up?" * {Dandelion} "I never thought a big boy like you could be easily scared like that." * {Sweetheart} "W-what a pity." (He and Dandelion and the mayor laugh.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Come on! We're going!" * {Vanilla Cake} "We'll get through this. We'll prove to the adults we're not afraid!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Rainbow and Vanilla! Then you lead!" (The 8 Candys, Chandelee, and Chondoller go in. A fearful Chondoller was holding onto Chandelee's hand. The kids still went through the frosty and dark forest with no sign of giving up.) * {Chondoller} "You...you don't think there's real ghosts in here, right?" * {Chandelee} "Please, now is not the good time to ask that..." (Choco's tail hits a rope, and a small monster puppet drops down in front of them. Choco is the only one who wasn't screaming in fear. Gelatin and Blueberry try to fly off.) * {Chandelee} "Gelatin! Blueberry! Wait!" (The other kids try to go after them.) * {Blueberry & Gelatin} "It's a ghost! A ghost!" * {Vanilla Cake} "COME HERE!!!" (He grabs them both by the shirt collar.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Let go! It's a ghost!" * {Caramel Cider} "No it ain't. That's a fake that the mayor and the other built." (Choco and Cotton are playing Ring Around The Rosie with the fake monster puppet.) * {Gelatin Soft} "It really is..." * {Lolipop Pops} "Enough. Let's keep going." (Somewhere in the cold and dark forest, the mayor and his wife are walking down the path.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "This brings back memories." * {Mrs Jupiter} "It does, especially when I get to participate in Midwinter Night Fright with you..." (The mayor steps on a rope and the fake scary puppet falls upon them. Both screamed.) * {Mrs Jupiter} "That surprised me...But what a well made ghost, dear." (The mayor falls to the frosty ground, still frightened.) * {Mrs Jupiter} "Oh my. How could a ghost you made yourself scare you like that? The children would laugh if they saw you." (Dandelion is strolling all alone in the forest. He steps on a rope, and a fake scary puppet falls upon him. He freaks, but then chuckles.) * {Dandelion} "Perfect." (He continues forward. He was caught in another trap. A fake ghost on a stick pops out. The yellow stallion wasn't freaked out at all.) * {Dandelion} "Perfect, just perfect." (The officer continues forward again. Then, he turns to look behind him. There was nothing.) * {Dandelion} "Hm. Maybe my imagination? It felt like someone was following me." (He turns around again. He kept hearing something, but he could not decipher where it's coming from.) * {Dandelion} "That's odd..." (A bluish-white stubby arm touches him. He looks ahead and a large sheet as a ghost bellowed over him. Dandelion cowered at the sight. Then, he laughs and his cheeks turned slightly red.) * {Dandelion} (amused) "H-how embarrassing, being scared by the ghost I set up myself..." (the red color faded from his face) "But it really is ''well made. Perfect, perfect!" (''pauses) "Wait...Did I make a ghost like this?" (A roaring sound came as the ghost sways back and forth.) * {Dandelion} (frightened) "No! I don't remember that! T-that...that means!" (The ghost stills roars. Dandelion screams in fear.) * {Dandelion} "IT'S REAL!" (He runs out into the darkness. There was laughter coming from the fake ghost. The hood was removed, and Grim Reaper laughed. Scarecrow laughed also.) * {Scarecrow} "Now Dandelion knows there are frightened things in the world." * {Grim Reaper} "Those who don't show fear won't be sympathetic." (Both villains laugh. Red and Pink are walking together alone in the dark, cold forest.) * {Pink Pegasus} (frightened) "Red..." * {Red Unicorn} "It's okay. I'm with you." * {Pink Pegasus} "You're so nice, Red." * {Red Unicorn} "It's nothing..." (Both heard a noise.) * {Pink Pegasus} "What's that voice?" (Dandelion was running and still screaming in fear. Pink and Red screamed. Red ran off, as well as Dandelion.) * {Pink Pegasus} "Now you're leaving me alone? Wait for me!" (She flies after them. We cut to the mayor, his wife, and Sweetheart.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "What?! A real ghost?" (A frightened Dandelion, Red, and Pink were nearly lying on the frosty ground.) * {Dandelion} "In the forest!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "No way!" * {Dandelion} "It's true! It was some sort of terrifying monster!" (Eggplant runs out of the darkness, screaming. He falls to the ground.) * {Eggplant} "Demon! I saw a demon!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "A what?" (confused) "Anyone remember setting up a demon?" (Sweetheart shrugs, and shook his head no.) * {Sweetheart} "Then that means...Perhaps..." * {Parm} "That reminds me, there's an old legend saying evil spirits live in this forest." * {Gastro} "Oh, I've heard of that..." * {Bustle} "Then maybe the spirits are angry because we've been playing around like this? It can't be..." (The adults looked at the forest in fear. Then they're all running and screaming far away from the forest. The Candys and the twins heard the many screams.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Who's screaming?" (The kids heard a creepy laugh in the distance.) * {Lolipop Pops} "It might be the mayor trying to scare us." (Rainbow and Vanilla freaked the others out with their creepy laugh.) * {Chondoller} (annoyed) (through clenched teeth) "What...the...hay?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Oh yeah!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Come on!" (The others kids were annoyed also and continued forward. The villains peaked through the bushes.) * {Scarecrow} "They aren't scared at all. Okay, time for Plan B." (Rainbow, Vanilla, and the other kids continue on through the cold darkness. Vanilla is holding an Electro Ball over his head for warmth and to light up the path.) * {Choco Cream} "Maybe if they saw Vanilla's Electro Ball, the ghosts would run away." (The kids pause to see small blue orbs flying around.) * {Chandelee} "A-are those what I think they are?!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "That's it!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Aim your Thunderbolt over there!" (Rainbow nods, and lets out a powerful Thunderbolt attack at the bushes. All they could hear is a faint moan.) * {Chandelee} "See? Dandelion, I know you're hiding in there!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Come on. Let's go." (The kids left the scene. Grim Reaper comes out of the bushes. He was holding a glowing ball and his skin was slightly burnt from the Thunderbolt.) * {Grim Reaper} "They weren't scared...But the burns hurt..." * {Scarecrow} "What the hay?! Then I'll send them to the very depths of terror no matter the cost!" ---------- (The kids continue forward on the journey.) * {Chandelee} "In a situation like this, the more soft-hearted and imaginative you are..." * {Chondoller} "The easier it is to get scared." * {Gelatin Soft} "I wish I was oblivious like Rainbow Flavor or Vanilla Cake." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Oblivious like us?" * {Vanilla Cake} "That takes a lot ''of practice." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Man, those two are so brave." (He stopped in his tracks.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "What's the matter, Cotton?" * {'Cotton Puffy'} "S...something's pulling on my tail..." * {'Choco Cream'} "Now you're scaring me..." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "What's behing me?" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "What...?" (He goes behind Cotton. A thin vine was tied around his fin. Vanilla goes to remove the vine. Cotton trips and falls over.) * {'Cotton Puffy'} "So what was it?" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "It's a stupid vine. Next time, don't fall for such a dumb trap like that." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Wha...?" (Rainbow and Vanilla flew off, laughing.) * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Not so easy being tough like them..." (The kids continued forward.) * {'Chondoller'} "Hold it!" (Everyone stopped.) * {'Chandelee'} "What now, Chondoller?" * {'Chondoller'} "I heard something!" * {'Choco Cream'} "Hear what?" * {'Chondoller'} "Shhh!" (They kept quiet. A deep echoed laugh can be heard.) * {'Gelatin Soft'} "What's that laugh?" (They looked behind them, in front, then back again. They still heard the laugh.) * {'Blueberry Jam'} "This is really weird. Someone's nearby." (He yelps. A fake ghost is behind Caramel.) * {'Caramel Cider'} "What's up, Blueberry? You look like you saw a ghost." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "That's because it's ''behind you!" * {Caramel Cider} "Say what? Behind me?" (She looked behind her, and there it was. Lolipop, Blueberry, Choco, Cotton, Caramel, Gelatin, Chandelee, and Chondoller were freaking out.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Do you see, Caramel?!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Is that a disguise or is that real?!" * {Lolipop Pops} "I don't know, I don't know...but..." (The ghost gets close to them. Everyone but Rainbow and Vanilla screamed. Scarecrow saw this, hiding in the bushes.) * {Scarecrow} "Good, good...Heh heh heh." (All but RF and VC stay put on the ground. Vanilla gives off an annoyed sigh. He goes up to the ghost and gives it a good Iron Hand. The other kids heard a familiar cry of pain. They immediately recognized the voice.) * {Voice, in ghost costume} "Ow! That hurts!" * {Chandelee & Chondoller} "What the?" (Rainbow Flavor tackles the "ghost" to the ground. This time, she gives it an Iron Hand.) * {Voice, in ghost costume} "Ow, the pain!" * {Lolipop Pops} "That voice..." (Scarecrow was ticked off when he saw this.) * {Scarecrow} "Stupid Candys...I'll have to do it myself..." (He crawls off. The kids surround the "ghost".) * {Lolipop Pops} "Maybe it's..." (The "ghost" runs off into the bushes.) * {Gelatin Soft} "He got away." * {Lolipop Pops} "It seems like some pests have decided to participate without asking permission." (Somewhere in the dark brushes, the "ghost" stops to take a breath. The hood was removed to reveal Grim Reaper in the costume.) * {Grim Reaper} "A little more and I would've been exposed. I knew it wouldn't work on those two. Those hot-headed fools." (He looks around.) * {Grim Reaper} "Scarecrow? Sc-Scarecrow..." (He could barely see anything through the darkness.) * {Grim Reaper} "This is creepy...Scarecrow! Where are you?! Where did you go?!" (Five dark cloud-like creatures come flying towards him. The bonehead runs off, screaming and frightened. Somewhere in the forest, Scarecrow was looking for something in the hood of his limousine vehicle.) * {Scarecrow} "What should I use? I'll scare them myself if I have to." (He looks up, and the "ghost" is in front of him.) * {Grim Reaper, in ghost costume} "Scarecrow..." (Scarecrow freaks. He takes out his mallet and chases the "ghost" around while hitting it.) * {Scarecrow} "Ghost! I hate ghosts!" * {Grim Reaper, in ghost costume} "No, no, no! It's me, Grim Reaper!" * {Scarecrow} "What?!" (Grim Reaper looked up at him, his whole head bruised.) * {Grim Reaper} (flatly) "Curse you..." * {Scarecrow} (while hitting him with the mallet) "Shut up, ghost!" (Grim Reaper falls over. His whole head is literally purple all over.) * {Grim Reaper} "That was a little mean..." * {Scarecrow} "Uhh...You surprised me...But there's no such thing as ghosts. That's ridiculous." (He saw a glowing figure with four arms. It lets out a double laugh. It gets closer, freaking Scarecrow out. He runs away.) * {Scarecrow} "It's real!" (Grim Reaper gets up, still in pain.) * {Grim Reaper} "S-Scarecrow? Huh?" (He saw the creature. He screams and runs off also. The glowing creature turns out to be Rainbow and Vanilla.) * {Chandelee} "Serves them right." * {Chondoller} "So they were the ones who were scaring us before." * {Chandelee} "The evil spirits are gone." * {Lolipop Pops} "So the victory goes to us." * {Vanilla Cake} "That's right!" (The kids set off again into the cold, bushy, tree-filled, darkness. Ahead they see the exit.) * {Vanilla Cake} "The edge of the forest!" (They reach the exit.) * {Lolipop Pops} "We're finally here!" (The kids look around to find out they're near a graveyard.) * {Blueberry Jam} "The forest was creepy, but a graveyard is a lot worse." * {Choco Cream} "Especially at night." * {Cotton Puffy} "Exactly." * {Rainbow Flavor} "We're going in." * {Vanilla Cake} "We're not afraid like you guys are." (Rainbow and Vanilla zoom off. Some of the tombstones show arrows that point to a specific direction.) * {Vanilla Cake} "If we follow the arrows..." * {Rainbow Flavor} "We'll find that surprise that's buried around here." * {Caramel Cider} "There's no point of showing fear now! Let's do it, y'all!" (The kids follow Vanilla and Rainbow through the graveyard. They come across a digging spot.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Yes! It's under here!" * {Caramel Cider} "Alright. Let me handle the digging part." (She uses Dig. After a few seconds, she comes out with the Mulberry Box.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Yay! We found it!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Thank me..." * {Vanilla Cake} "And me." * {Choco Cream} "Come on! Stop talking and open it!" (Vanilla goes to open the box. The kids looked baffled.) * {Chandelee} "What is it?" (Cotton and Choco take out party kazoos and played a victory tune. There was also a note inside. Chandelee reads it.) * {Chandelee} (reads the note) "For showing great courage, we present you with this Hero Badge." * {Caramel Cider} "That's the surprise? All that trouble for a badge?" * {Chondoller} "I was hoping for something better than a badge." * {Gelatin Soft} "Honestly, I think that's a terrible surprise." * {Rainbow Flavor} "After scaring us like that, this is our wonderful prize?" * {Choco Cream} "Why are you all so disappointed?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Yeah. It's a prize, you know. You should be." * {Chandelee} "Yeah. You guys might be right. Since you're so happy about it, I guess it's okay." (It suddenly started raining. The kids go under a tree for cover.) * {Chandelee} "We're sure to catch a cold if we walk back in the rain like this." * {Choco Cream} "I hope that does mean we sleep out in the open with the corpses." * {Chondoller} "You're just talking nonsense, Choco." (A bolt of lightning hits the ground. The kids closed their eyes. A tint of light appears on every tombstone. One noticed a house on top of the hill near the graveyard.) * {Chandelee} "Hey! Look there, everyone!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Was that old house there before?" * {Chondoller} "Who knows. Luckily, we have someplace ''to take shelter." * {'Chandelee'} "Right." (The kids sped up to the house. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. The crew finally arrived at the house. Choco knocked on the door.) * {'Choco Cream'} "Anyone in there?" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "If anybody's in there, please open the door for us!" (No response.) * {'Caramel Cider'} "Ah don't think anyone's home..." * {'Gelatin Soft'} (''turns the knob) "It's open." (He slowly opens the door, and the others peeked in. It's very dark in the old house.) * {Gelatin Soft} "I honestly don't feel good about staying in here..." * {Caramel Cider} "Oh, what? You decide to chicken out of this?" * {Gelatin Soft} "I most certainly am not! But this house is strange..." * {Cotton Puffy} "Maybe it's a hounted house!" * {Vanilla Cake} "That's impossible, isn't it?! We're going in that house whether you like it or not!" (The kids entered the house. A gust of wind blows them out. All but Caramel are hanging onto the door.) * {Chandelee} "Caramel!" (The cow girl Candy lands on the ground. The door closes on her. Caramel attempts to open the door by turning on the knob.) * {Caramel Cider} "What? Why won't it open?" * {Choco Cream, inside the house} "Caramel! Don't come in! Go get help!" * {Caramel Cider} "Fine!" (She zooms off through the graveyard and into the forest.) * {Voice} "Wait!" (She saw a pair of eyes looking at her. Caramel freaked out. It turns out it was Sir Great White.) * {Sir Great White} "What are you surprised about?" * {Caramel Cider} (sigh) "...It's just you, Sir Great White..." * {Sir Great White} "What seems to be the trouble?" * {Caramel Cider} "Ma friends are locked in a haunted house!" * {Sir Great White} "A haunted house? There's barely anything like that around here..." * {Caramel Cider} (pointing out) "But it's on the other side of the graveyard!" * {Sir Great White} "I found evidence of the delivery system operating without Scarecrow knowing about it. Show me the way to that house." * {Caramel Cider} (pointing out) "It's this way." (Caramel zooms out of the forest, with the great white shark hero following close behind.) ---------- (Meanwhile, the kids have to suffer staying in the cold haunted house while the storm is still going. Choco goes to leave, but Vanilla caught him in his arms.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Choco. We can be brave together." * {Choco Cream} "Th-there's no such thing as ghosts?" * {Vanilla Cake} "No such thing." (Thunder boomed, and Blueberry goes to hug Rainbow. Then, there's a glow somewhere. Small white ghostly orbs are flying around. This scares the kids. They watched in fear as more and more came in. Then, they come together to form something.) * {Cotton Puffy} "What do you think is going on?" (Sir Great White and Caramel are on their way to the house. The scene cuts back to the house. The orbs come together to form a monster. Two actually.) To be continued.